


My Prince

by fruitdaehwi



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Attraction, M/M, Marriage, Princes & Princesses, Royalty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 22:55:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16463951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fruitdaehwi/pseuds/fruitdaehwi
Summary: Where Prince Daehwi meets his fiancée, Prince Jinyoung for the first time.Will he save his nation by marrying him?





	My Prince

Daehwi was only eighteen.  
He was only eighteen, yet he already had ten years of his life planned ahead for him.  
He had to get married, become king and govern his nation in a sagacious way by the next ten years.

The fact that he already made his first move towards the first step made him feel even more pressured.  
Daehwi had just found out he had a fiancée. A young prince from a nearby nation.

There was problems rising during his uncle’s reign, such as foreign countries attacking them. Daehwi, as the rightful successor of the nation, had to follow his ready-made life plans in order to gain support and save his people.

The biggest problem was, that Daehwi didn’t know anything about his fiancée.

He knew he was young, but not how young. He could’ve possibly been a 15 year old kid, and the thought of it was making his stomach burn in disgust. Who knows, he could’ve been a weirdo who ate his own boogers, and Daehwi hated the fact that he was going to get married to a complete stranger.

Well, maybe more like an acquaintance, because he was going to meet him for the very first time in less than an hour.

Daehwi would be lying if he said he wasn’t nervous.  
Rather than curiosity, what he felt was expectation. After all, Jinyoung was the person he was possibly going to marry.

And the fact that Daehwi had no previous dating experience made it even more nerve-wrecking. That meant that his relationship with the other prince wold be his first.

Ten minutes left until the arrival of Bae Jinyoung.  
Daehwi was walking restlessly back and forth between the corridors of the royal castle. He couldn’t contain his emotions, his weird behaviour putting him in the spotlight of dozens of workers.  
The main doors of the castles finally opened, maids and butlers running to welcome Prince Jinyoung.  
He came in, slowly but confidently.

The moment Daehwi set his eyes on him, he could feel his breath taken away.  
Jinyoung was gorgeous.

Straight, raven hair. Coffee coloured orbs, cherry tinted lips and a face so small it could be compared to the size of a fist.

Daehwi knew he was staring for too long, his gaze so strong that even the other prince noticed. He knew he was being a bit of a creep, but still couldn’t break the eye contact. 

Was it love at first sight?  
Certainly, yes.

Daehwi knew nothing about the other prince, but there was something mesmerising about him, something that made Daehwi attracted to him.

And damn, he forgot for how long he was staring because by the time he stopped spacing out Jinyoung was already in front of him, at a proximity of less than a meter, flashing him a bright smile.  
“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Prince Daehwi” Jinyoung calmly said.  
Daehwi’s heart was thumping even louder. He didn’t expect Jinyoung’s voice to be like that, deep and husky.  
“It’s a pleasure to meet you too, Prince Jinyoung” replied Daehwi, softly, heat slowly reaching his cheeks as he tried to avoid eye contact with the boy in front of him. Looking at him longer wouldn’t do anything good to his poor heart.  
“Let’s drop the formalities. We should be comfortable in order to get to know each other better. You can call me Jinyoung. Jinyoung hyung”.  
So he was older than him.  
Daehwi was taken aback by Jinyoung’s straightforwardness. It surprised him because by his looks he seemed like a timid person.  
“S-sure” he stuttered. Earlier, he was confidently checking him out, but now he was he getting so nervous around him all of a sudden.  
Breathe in, breathe out.  
“Would you like to see the castle? I can show you around” he changed the subject, speaking a bit too fast.  
Jinyoung nodded.  
Daehwi then walked ahead of him, leading the way, explaining the structure of the castle.  
“Here are the guest rooms, the main kitchen and dining room, and at the end if the corridor are the master bedrooms”  
He then stopped in front of a room, slightly opening the door to show the interior, hesitating whether to enter or not.  
“Here’s my room” the younger said.  
“Aren’t you gonna let me in?” Jinyoung cheekily asked.  
Daehwi almost choked on his spit, coughing and trying his best to inhale as much air as possible. Jinyoung seemed to say things that would often make him feel flustered.  
Why did he even want to see his room...  
“Uhm, there’s really no need to” Daehwi replied.  
“What are you hiding in here?” Jinyoung rhetorically asked, barging his way into the younger’s room.  
It took Daehwi a couple of minutes to calm himself down and follow the older boy into his room. He almost forgot Jinyoung was his fiancée, and not just a teenage crush.  
He started to grow fond of him, though they’d only personal known each other only for a few hours. There was just this sense of comfort he felt as Jinyoung spoke to him, aside from the sweaty palms and little heart attacks.  
His fiancée was sitting on his bed, a bit of an awkward position.  
Sensing the weird atmosphere, Jinyoung got up and walked towards the window to admire the view, Daehwi silently following to stand beside him.

“It’s beautiful...” Jinyoung whispered.  
“Indeed, you’re beautiful” the younger thought to himself.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------  
It was late in the night when Jinyoung decided to stay the night at Daehwi’s castle after spending the majority of his day with him, partly because of the unexpected thunderstorm outside.  
Daehwi and Jinyoung both were heading towards the guestrooms, when the older boy stopped and suddenly said “Let’s sleep together”.  
If Daehwi didn’t experience enough shocking events for that day, this moment would probably be the most shocking out of them.  
Not only his face was blushing, but also Jinyoung’s. From his neck to ears, the older boy turned bright red, the realisation of the awkward thing he asked probably hitting him.  
Daehwi knew it was wrong, he thought so too. They had only met on that day, so it was very weird for Jinyoung to ask him such thing.  
“Alright...let’s go to my room” the younger boy quietly said, completely ignoring his common sense and mentally slapping himself for being so weak for the person he liked.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------  
That’s how they ended up both under the same cozy blanket, unable to move on Daehwi’s bed They were in an awkward position, their body warmth against each other.  
After a while, they started to get more comfortable, chatting and giggling, coming closer than they initially were.  
It was past midnight, and they started to feel sleepy, Daehwi’s uneven eyes in risk of closing anytime soon and not opening again until morning. Jinyoung found Daehwi’s drowsy face extremely cute.  
He turned the candles off after hearing a noise, assuming it was the younger boy’s soft snores. Thinking that Daehwi was asleep, Jinyoung whispered “I’m sleeping with you tonight because I’m scared of thunders...I hope you won’t mind”. He then kissed his forehead gently, wishing him a good night.  
After Jinyoung closed his eyes to step into dreamland, Daehwi chuckled and said  
“My prince is actually a big baby. I guess marrying him won’t be bad at all”.


End file.
